Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bedding system and more particularly pertains to covering a bed in a first visual characteristic and covering the bed in a second visual characteristic different from the first visual characteristic in an eye-appealing, convenient, and economic manner.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of bedding of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, bedding of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of covering beds are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a bedding system that allows covering a bed in a first visual characteristic and covering the bed in a second visual characteristic different from the first visual characteristic in an eye-appealing, convenient, and economic manner.
In this respect, the bedding system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of xfxnew.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bedding system which can be used for covering a bed in a first visual characteristic and for covering the bed in a second visual characteristic different from the first visual characteristic in an eye-appealing, convenient, and economic manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.